


as simple as fate

by imaginedandreal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Soulmates, sometimes i write pretentious things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: I’m stressed because it’s nearing the end of my semester in school, lots of stuff to do, but also procrastination and lazing around, in short, this is the result.P.S. I’m working on Ilderton Hall, I promise!





	as simple as fate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stressed because it’s nearing the end of my semester in school, lots of stuff to do, but also procrastination and lazing around, in short, this is the result.  
> P.S. I’m working on Ilderton Hall, I promise!

They only have themselves to lose and gain,

through joy and pain,

being bubbles together in their life’s champagne.

 

So many ices where their talents have had stepped,

cheered, fought, and wept,

an intricate little war at which they are adept.

 

The more he pushes, then, the more she pulls

on rigorous rigid rules,

with his emotions and her technical tools;

 

spectators read vast volumes from one glance

that, during a dance,

is soft, sweet, bewitching, passionate, intense…

 

No heaven had a suitably perfect mold

from which could be foretold

their thorny metal paths to fields of gold,

 

But he and she are together architects -

of how their selves connect - 

seeing how each one inspires, ignites, protects

 

the other. Two masters of all trades,

with skill in spades,

who make wings from a prosaic pair of blades

 

found they were halves complete

in a harmonious beat

that renders gestures, words, even thoughts obsolete.

 

Deliberately, both were given a soul

and spirit, and all,

to flawlessly put together as one whole.

 

And if ever one questions: “How to be?”

to live? to love? to see?

A voice, always right there: “With me.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been hesitating to publish this, but damn if TS don’t deserve poems written about them.  
> Tell me all about how whatever/bad/pretentious this was in the comments lol


End file.
